Space
by ghostgothgeek
Summary: Danny takes Dani to a museum. Pure Danny and Dani bonding fluff.


This is a left over from the Phic Phight that I never posted beyond Tumblr. Danny and Dani bonding prompt from frootysparkycakes. Standard disclaimers.

* * *

"Wait, you really want to hang out with me today? You're not too busy?"

Danny laughed and nodded, "sure, why not? We haven't really gotten to hang out much since you showed up, and you're family. Plus, I'm sure Vlad never took you to a museum before."

"Nope, he's always too busy working on his creepy experiments. I really think he just forgets that I'm a kid, not just a clone." Danielle frowned.

"Hey, you're definitely more than a kid or a clone, and you know it." Danny pulled out the museum tickets from his pocket. "No sadness today, though. This is our day off." He smiled as she glanced at the tickets.

"A science museum? Really? Cool! Thanks, cuz." She looked up at him in adoration.

"Yeah. It was Sam's idea, she bought the tickets. Said I needed a day off and I should take you instead of her or Tucker. I think it's partially because I was annoying her when she wanted to finish reading her book, though. But hey, we still get to go and have some fun."

"I don't really care about the reason, I'm excited!" Dani bounced up and down before going ghost, "let's go right now!"

Danny laughed and transformed as well, both of them flying to downtown Chicago, only a short distance north of Amity Park. They landed and transformed back to their human forms, entering the Museum of Science and Industry.

"Wow, so this is your first time coming to a museum, huh?" Danny watched his cousin as she grabbed a map and began paging through the exhibits.

"Yep!"

"Well, this is a cool museum. It's great for science fans like us. My parents used to bring me here all the time for my birthday when I was a kid...well, younger than 14 anyways." He shrugged and looked at at the high ceiling, viewing the airplanes tethered up there. "I think Sam mentioned something about a new space exhibit-"

Dani's face lit up, "why am I looking through this stupid map then?! Let's do that!" She grabbed Danny's arm and began tugging him towards the stairs leading up to the exhibit.

Danny chuckled and climbed the stairs with her, trying to contain his excitement as well. "It's been so long since I've been here. I have to admit, I'm pretty stoked too."

Both glanced up, mouths agape and eyes widened, at the space exhibit in front of them. Posters of rockets were plastered all over the walls, a large replica of the solar system was off to their right, and in the center sat a sign advertising the recreation of the surface of the moon.

"Race you to the moon!" Dani shouted before bolting off in that direction.

"Hey no fair! We actually have to start at the same time!" He ran after her, catching up quickly, though she still beat him there.

They walked around the moon's surface for awhile, touring the inside of an old rocket ship halfway through.

Danny watched the videos of the inside of the international space station. "I can't wait to do this for real some day."

Dani nodded, "as long as I'm right behind you, cuz."

He grinned at her, "I'm so excited I have someone to talk to about space now. Most people tune me out when I start talking about it. I'm usually just reading books on the subject and exploring programs in my free time." Dani looked at him quizzically. "Well, when I used to have free time anyways." He pursed his lips and looked at the rocket again. "Lately I've been feeling like I'll never actually make it there." Danny sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sure you will! I'm sure you never thought you'd become half ghost either. Anything can happen. You'll get there."

Danny smiled softly at his optimistic cousin. "I guess that's true. Thanks."

They continued to wander around the space exhibit, doing each activity multiple times and ignoring the rest of the museum. They stayed until they were practically kicked out, and even then, they considered going intangible and exploring the exhibit while invisible.

The two ended up at Navy Pier. Dani was trying her first ever cotton candy. Danny had to keep reminding himself that she was experiencing all these activities for the first time, whereas most kids, himself included, grew up doing these sorts of things so often it almost became mundane. He admired Dani's enthusiasm. Some of it had even rubbed off on him. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to take a day off and have this much fun. He really needed to thank his friends and his sister for covering for him.

As the sun began to set and the moon began to rise, they took a ride in the Ferris wheel and admired the moon's soft glow illuminating the tops of the city buildings.

Danny smiled, "I can't wait to be the first halfa on the moon."

Dani smirked at him, "not if I get there first."


End file.
